herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yajirobe
Yajirobe is a character from the Dragon Ball universe. He is a ronin swordsman introduced in the first series. Overtime, he has saved a couple of Z warriors, and has made himself useful, despite his lazy and rude cowardice. He is known for his hunger, which rivals that of Son Goku. He has a history of cooking and eating the monsters that he fights, and in at least one instance (fighting Cymbal), he has eaten a sentient opponent after killing it. He ends up living with Karin in his tower because he grows Senzu beans, one of the only foods capable of sating his appetite. Appearance Yajirobe's appearance consists of small, beady black eyes, long, untidy black hair and due to his love for food, and is quite overweight. His outfit throughout the series is typical of the vagabond ronin subtype typified in manga and anime: consisting of a sleeveless, knee-length red yukata with black stripes, a black obi, black wristbands and black kyahan (gaiters/protective shin bands), waraji (woven straw sandals worn by Japanese serfs, and samurai when wearing their armor) and an ecchu fundoshi (type of red loincloth worn by samurai and ronin). He usually keeps his katana tucked into the left side of his obi. Later, in the last Dragon Ball Z arc, he grows a small moustache and he also sports a fur vest. Personality Yajirobe is very asocial, preferring to be by himself often so he can eat peacefully, and often acts rude towards others. Yajirobe enjoys consuming large amounts of food and has a grumpy attitude to those who bug or distract him, even in the slightest. He enjoys eating wild roast pig1 and also possesses a particular affinity for steamed pork buns (butaman in Japanese); which he is depicted eating in several scenes throughout the series and regrets not consuming more when he thinks Vegeta is about to destroy the Earth during the Vegeta Saga. Also true to the vagabond ronin stereotype, Yajirobe is unkempt and does not care if his loincloth is visible to other people. According to the Daizenshuu and other databooks, Yajirobe enjoys driving stolen cars.1 He also enjoys fishing, hunting and taking afternoon naps.1 He is somewhat characterized as a coward because he tries to avoid major skirmishes, as seen with King Piccolo and Vegeta, but prefers to be thought of as intelligently careful. In spite of his cowardly and asocial traits, Yajirobe does possess a more honorable and noble side which is shown on several occasions. After Goku took a brutal beating at the hands of King Piccolo, Yajirobe rushes to his aid and helps him regain consciousness by supplying him with water from a nearby river. He later assists the weakened Goku by taking him to the top of Korin Tower, thus allowing him to drink theUltra Divine Water which proves pivotal in the defeat of King Piccolo. Also, had it not been for Yajirobe catching him as he was falling to the ground after his battle with the Demon King, the heavily wounded Goku could have perished. In the Vegeta Saga he once again saves Goku from being crushed to death by the Great Ape Vegeta by severing the Saiyan Prince's tail and reverting him back into his humanoid form, which helps significantly in giving Gohan and Krillin the upper hand in the battle ahead. Later, after the Spirit Bomb fails to kill Vegeta, Yajirobe (the only fighter not worn out by the battle with the Saiyans) risks his life to save Gohan from Vegeta's wrath by severely wounding the Saiyan with his katana. Though this only angers Vegeta even more but gives Gohan the time he needs to transform into a Great Ape and finally defeat the Saiyan Prince once and for all. Quotes Gallery Images Yajirobe by 19onepiece90-d5ihcy1.png Yajirobe_DBZ_Ep_46_001.png Yajirobe_appears manga.jpg Yajirobe attacked by Vegeta.png Yajirobe and Korin.png tumblr_inline_pmjcvaKH9d1r15usg_1280.jpg|Yajirobe killed Cymbal one of King Piccolo's mutanted children and is eating him. Navigation Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Anti Hero Category:Adventurers Category:Samurais Category:Martial Artists Category:Inconclusive Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Fighter Category:Retired Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Damsels